


Waste It On Me

by woof_twt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt
Summary: AU, в которой Чан забывает заботиться о себе из-за подготовки к экзаменам. Ему повезло, ведь у него есть Феликс, пообещавший ему обнимашки и поцелуи.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 12





	Waste It On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waste It On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988190) by [felixfrckls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfrckls/pseuds/felixfrckls). 



> После прочтения обязательно поставьте "kudos" оригиналу. Приятного прочтения! ♡

Экзамены задавали жару.

Чан ежедневно готовился к ним, засиживаясь допоздна, чтобы выучить как можно больше материала. Тёмные круги под глазами становились всё больше и больше, времени не хватало даже на то, чтобы пообщаться с друзьями. Он всё время был занят то занятиями в колледже, то продюсированием музыки, из-за чего забывал даже про свои потребности. Иногда он заставал себя в четыре утра совершенно голодным, вспоминая о том, что последний раз ел в обед.

Как же ему повезло, что у него был Феликс, который приходил, чтобы позаботиться о нём. Младший пренебрегал своей собственной учёбой, лишь бы убедиться в том, что Чан вовремя покушает и приляжет хоть ненадолго поспать.

Было около полуночи, когда Чан услышал звук открывающейся двери. Чан дал Феликсу ключи от своей квартиры спустя несколько месяцев после того, как они начали встречаться. Младший принял их с сияющими глазами и ослепительной улыбкой на губах.

Той ночью Феликс спросил, может ли он оставаться у него после окончания практики, и Чан охотно согласился.

Феликс бросил свою сумку рядом с диваном в маленькой гостиной и мягкими шагами направился в спальню Чана, где предполагал его найти. Он точно сидел там за столом, окружённый открытыми учебниками. Феликс отметил про себя, что слишком часто заставал такую картину.

Феликс был уверен, что Чан слышал, как он вошёл, но всё равно осторожно проделал путь до него и склонился над его плечом.

— Хей, любовь моя, — поприветствовал его Чан, ни на миг не отрываясь глазами от конспектов.

— Всё ещё зубришь? — Феликс решил спросить, даже если ответ был слишком очевиден. Старший в знак согласия пробубнил что-то себе под нос. Феликс еле сдерживал своё беспокойство по поводу того, насколько изнемождённо выглядел и звучал его парень.

Зная, что он не получит более развернутых ответов, и чувствуя, что может надоесть этим, Феликс отошёл в сторону.

— Я приму душ, — предупредил он, а затем оставил заботливый поцелуй на лбу Чана. Даже если старший был полностью сосредоточен, он не смог сдержать улыбки от проявления столь нежного внимания в свою сторону.

Феликс открыл шкаф, так как не взял с собой сменную одежду. Не то чтобы его это волновало: он любил носить вещи его парня, к тому же у Чана была слабость к такому.

Пытаясь быть как можно более тихим, он вытащил худи и комфортные спортивные штаны, а затем отправился в ванную, где включил горячую воду, как только закрыл дверь.

Тем временем Чан провёл рукой по копне своих волос. Он был уставшим, даже больше измученным, и единственное, чего он хотел сейчас, — это получить порцию обнимашек от Феликса и наконец поспать. Он готовился к экзамену с полудня, глаза просто молили о том, чтобы он сделал паузу.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Феликс вышел из ванной, раздался звук его мягких шагов по полу. Феликс вернулся и сел на кровати, проверяя все уведомления, которые он успел пропустить во время практики, и, закончив, снова сфокусировал внимание на парне.

Практически наступил час ночи, и Феликс очень беспокоился за состояние Чана. Он решил, что настало время вмешаться, даже если старший будет противиться.

Сначала Феликс просто подошёл к столу и повис на спине парня, мягко обнимая того за шею. У Феликса тоже выдался напряжный денёк, поэтому даже его намерение заставить Чана расслабиться не останавливало его от того, чтобы самому не залипнуть в пространстве на пару секунд.

Запах Чана был сладким. От него пахло домом, и Феликс провёл носом вдоль шеи и уткнулся носом в ключицу, щекоча кожу дыханием.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Чан, хихикая, продолжая заниматься. Феликс окутал его собой, заставляя каждую мышцу его тела расслабиться. Он не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

— Дарю тебе свою любовь, — быстро ответил Феликс, его голос скрывал тот игривый тон, который Чан так любил. Феликс начал покрывать его шею мимолётными поцелуями, хихикая на то, что чужая кожа покрылась мурашками от его действий.

— Ты меня отвлекаешь, любовь моя, — сказал Чан, и, если это должно было прозвучать недовольно, у него не получилось. Напротив, он не смог скрыть чувства, которые испытывал к Феликсу, и инстинктивно отодвинул голову в сторону, предоставляя тому больше места.

Чан почувствовал, как Феликс надул губы и его хватка слегка усилилась.

— Ты весь день занимался, — пожаловался Феликс, хныча и надувая губы ещё сильнее. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, хён.

Чан тяжело вздохнул. Он хотел отдохнуть, и, конечно, он бы сделал это, но он так нервничал из-за экзаменов, что одна мысль о том, что он потеряет пару часов и в итоге провалится, пугала его до ужаса.

— Я знаю, детка, — прошептал он, пытаясь успокоить своего заботливого бойфренда. — Но мне правда нужно доделать это до конца. Это не займёт много времени, — пояснил он, прижимаясь своей щекой к плечу Феликса.

— Лжец, — мягко воскликнул Феликс. — Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом зависаешь с книжками до рассвета, — упрекнул он, но всё же его голос прозвучал с долей беспокойства. Ему не хотелось быть раздражающим и сильно надоедать Чану, но он знал, что если он не попытается заставить того лечь спать, то старший никогда этого и не сделает.

Чан допустил ошибку, развернувшись в сторону, потому что сейчас Феликс смотрел глаза в глаза. Как он и предполагал, Феликс мило надул губы, а его большие щенячьи глаза блестели. Он выглядел невероятно милым, и Чан почувствовал, как его сила воли постепенно разлеталась на кусочки от осознания того, во что был одет его парень. Феликс любил носить его худи, и, если быть честным, Чану до безумия нравилось видеть его в своей одежде. Чёрная худи, в которой тот был сейчас, была слишком большой для него: его руки скрывались в рукавах, а рыжие волосы были приподняты воротом.

— Уже слишком поздно, хён. Просто пошли в постель, — попросил Феликс, ласково обхватив лицо старшего ладонями. Он видел, как Чан всё больше и больше поддавался его словам, но тот всё так же продолжал сидеть, не двигаясь, что совершенно не устраивало младшего.

Поэтому он решил, что пробил час для секретного оружия. Он отстранился и надул губы ещё сильнее.

— Что ж, тогда я отправлюсь в кровать в гордом одиночестве, — начал он, медленно направляясь к постели. — И буду обнимать подушку, ведь эта кровать кажется такой большой и холодной без кого-либо ещё в ней, — он драматично упал в объятия простыней. — Какая досада, ведь у меня было настроение на обнимашки и целовашки, — закончил он, пряча самодовольную усмешку.

Временами Чан ненавидел то, насколько хорошо Феликс знал его. Несмотря на то, что Чан был сильным парнем, были вещи, к которым он испытывал неимоверную слабость, например, обнимашки. Вне всяких сомнений, Феликс был в курсе этого.

Чан, который снова уставился в свои книги, на секунду прикрыл глаза, стараясь не отвлекаться, но он буквально кожей чувствовал, как Феликс уставился на него с кровати. Чан тяжело вздохнул, даже не пытаясь быть тихим. Он развернулся и посмотрел своему парню в глаза.

Феликс нагло улыбался, зная, что снова выиграл. Он всё так же держал руки раскинутыми в стороны, чтобы Чан упал в его объятия.

— Ну пожалуйста-препожалуйста? — спросил он милым голосом, его глаза были наполовину сощурены оттого, насколько ему было комфортно.

Чан яростно потёр свои глаза. Но даже мрак не мог скрыть его любвеобильной улыбки.

— Я тебя так ненавижу, — пробормотал Чан, а уголок его губ поднялся ещё выше.

— Ну конечно же, ты меня ненавидишь. Я тоже тебя люблю, хён, — Феликс рассмеялся, когда Чан наконец добрался до кровати. Феликс подвинулся в сторону, чтобы освободить место рядом с собой.

И, как только Чан залез под одеяло, он обнял Феликса рукой и притянул к себе ближе, прижимая к своему телу.

— Ты обещал обнимашки, так что гони мне мои обещанные обнимашки, — ворчливо прошептал Чан, и его надутые губы сменились на мечтательную улыбку, когда он почувствовал, как Феликс провёл пальцами сквозь его блондинистые волосы.

Желая немного подразнить своего парня, Феликс слегка отстранился и начал покрывать его лицо мимолётными поцелуями. Его брови, щёки, прикрытые веки, лоб и в самый последний момент его губы. Чан был слегка взволнован оттого, что Феликс отстранился и начал сбивчиво шептать всякие приятности.

Феликс рассмеялся, прежде чем снова прильнуть к Чану и обхватить его щёки ладонями. Он медленно приближался, запечатлевая каждое мгновение на подкорке своего сознания. Чан прикрыл свои глаза и радостно вздохнул, почувствовав губы своего парня на своих. Губы Феликса были мягкими и пухлыми, как и всегда, и Чану хотелось вновь в них потеряться.

Он перевернулся на спину, придерживая Феликса за талию. Теперь Чан полностью лежал на постели, его тело было прижато весом тела Феликса, который старался не раздавить его. А затем их губы столкнулись в нежном любящем поцелуе. Этот жест был не более чем обычным взаимодействием между возлюбленными, которые очень соскучились друг по другу.

Будь их воля, они бы продолжали целоваться вечность, но нехватка кислорода и неудобная поза Феликса заставили их отстраняться друг от друга. Но ненадолго. Феликс снова приблизился, перекидывая ногу через Чана, тем самым седлая его. Чан положил ладони на его шею и притянул к себе для следующего поцелуя. На этот раз он был более глубоким, их губы двигались мягко, но настойчиво, а сам поцелуй по-прежнему оставался сладким и дурманящим.

Когда воздух в лёгких снова закончился, Феликс наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Чана в шею, его ладони мягко массировали его напряжённые мышцы. Чан буквально таял от объятий парня, он оглаживал талию Феликса, ладонями проходясь по тёплой коже под худи.

Когда они снова оказались лицом друг к другу, Чану хотелось заплакать от того, сколько любви и нежности было во взгляде Феликса.

— Привет, — мягко прошептал Феликс, на его покрасневших опухших губах появилась улыбка. Чан чувствовал гордость за то, что был причиной их такого состояния.

— Хей, — просто ответил Чан, его ладонь нежно ласкала лицо Феликса. Чан очерчивал каждую веснушку на щеках парнишки, его прикосновения были такими же мягкими, как солнце, которое создало их.

Они оба замерли в мгновении, будто не существовало ничего, кроме них двоих. Ни усталости, ни экзаменов, ни переживаний. Только двое парней, выражающих привязанность друг к другу, которая ощущалась словно вечность.

Феликс отодвинулся, чтобы лечь на постель снова, и прижался к своему парню, обнимая его. Чан перевернулся на свою сторону, встречаясь с ним лицом. Феликс придвинулся ещё ближе, пряча свою голову между подушкой и шеей парня, а Чан крепко обнял младшего, зарываясь носом в его рыжие волосы.

— Я правда очень беспокоюсь, когда ты слишком засиживаешься допоздна, хён, — переходя на шёпот, признался Феликс: от былой уверенности не осталось и следа. — Ты очень усердно трудишься, но тебе также стоит хорошенько заботиться о самом себе, — закончил он, дёргая парня за футболку.

Феликс был самым заботливым человеком, которого Чан когда-либо знал, и он сожалел, что заставлял того беспокоиться за него так сильно. С другой стороны, он знал, что будет вести себя точно так же, если когда-то Феликс переутомится до такой степени (что происходило каждый раз, когда Чану приходилось вытаскивать младшего из танцевальной студии после бесконечных часов практики).

— Не могу пообещать, что прекращу так делать, — сказал Чан, чувствуя вздох Феликса. — Но я обещаю, что постараюсь заботиться о себе получше, — пообещал он, чмокая Феликса в лоб и проводя рукой вдоль его позвоночника.

Феликс кивнул, выдыхая ему в шею, и Чан знал, что всё будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, что всегда заботишься обо мне, Ликси, — прошептал Чан в темноту, накрывая их обоих одеялом, а затем вернулся к крепким объятиям.

— Я тебя очень сильно люблю, — голос Феликса стал ниже оттого, что его тело медленно погружалось в сон. Он оставил последний мимолётный поцелуй на губах Чана, а затем прижался ухом к груди старшего рядом с сердцем.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, моя любовь. Сладких снов, — ответил Чан, невесомо пробегаясь пальцами по волосам Феликса.

Не прошло и двух минут, как они позволили сну одержать над ними верх, а затем уснули в объятиях друг друга. Сердцебиение Чана убаюкивало Феликса, а Чан был окружён запахом любимого человека, без которого он не мог жить.


End file.
